Face to Face
by Lady Kait
Summary: It was only supposed to be a normal school camping trip. Nothing wrong with that. But three students from East High are going to have their lives turned upside down. TxG, CxT, RxK, ZxS, JxOC
1. Camping For The Weekend

Troy Bolton woke up to I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte playing on his alarm clock. He rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. Today was that camping trip his father was forcing him to go to. He wasn't exactly happy about it. He didn't really want to go if his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez isn't going to be there. Neither is his best friend, Chad Danforth.

He had met Gabriella in New York when Chad's dad and her mother got married. Troy's dad was asked to be the best man in the wedding so Troy was forced to go. He was happy he was forced to go cause if he wasn't, he would have never have met Gabriella and he was beyond happy that he did. Gabriella just doesn't care for Troy, she loves him. She had told him plenty of times that her life would be meaningless if she has never met him and that made him completely happy.

He quickly rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed and started to go through his closet, looking for something to wear. He pulled out his basketball jacket that his father had ordered for the team but his was specially designed for him. Like all the other jacket's for the team, it had a E on the right side but on the other side it had Captain in big white letters. He also picked out a plain white T-Shirt and a pair of jeans and he changed.

After he finished getting dressed, he walked down the stairs and saw his father sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and he was reading the paper. He put the paper down and looked at his son "Morning, Troy" he told Troy and started to read the paper again.

Troy smiled at his father as he got a bowl down "Morning, Dad" he said and walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and walked over to the table and started to pour it into the bowl.

He then heard his house phone ring. "Dad, can you get it?" he asked his father. Jack nodded and stood up and walked in the living room. Troy walked over to the refrigerator and took out the milk and walked back over to the table and started to pour the milk in the bowl.

He began to sit eat when his father came back in the kitchen "Troy, it's Taylor. She wants to talk to you" his father told him. He nodded and got up and walked over to the phone. He wondered what Taylor did want. She probably was going to ask him if he could pick her up on his way to school

When he got in the living room, he picked the phone up "Hello" he said into the phone.

"Hey, Troy. I just need to ask you a favor. Since Chad is away, do you think you would be able to drive me to school?" he heard Taylor ask through the phone.

Troy paused for a second "Yeah, Tay, it's no problem. I'm still eating my breakfast so I'll come after wards. Ok?" he asked Taylor. He really didn't have a problem with driving Taylor to school. He had actually gotten close to her when she started to date Chad. Gabriella and Taylor are best friends as well

"Sounds fine to me. I'm still eating my breakfast too. Just call me when you get here" she told him. He could hear the smile in her voice. He was smiling himself too.

"Ok, Tay, bye" Troy said, laughing a little bit

"Bye" Taylor said before he hung the phone back up

"What did Taylor want?" Jack asked him as he sat down at the table across from Troy. Troy looked up at his father

Troy looked up at his father "She just wanted to know if I can pick her up before the trip" he said. He looked as his father nodded before continuing to eat his breakfast

"Let's watch some TV. Is that ok?" Jack said, looking at Troy. Troy gave his father a nod and watched as his father turned the TV. He was channel surfing for a few seconds before his attention was glued to news station talking about a prison break

'_Our top story: 2 prisoners escaped from Albuquerque State __Penitentiary. According to police, the escape happened around 2:35 this morning. Police chased the men until they lost them lost them in the woods. We are asking citizens to be on the lookout. Both men are considered dangerous. One is 45 year old white male with brown eyes and brown curly hair approx 6 ft. The other is a 29 year old black male with blue eyes and a bald head approx 6'2 inches'_

"Unbelievable, another prison break" Troy's older sister, Emily, said as she took a seat at the table with her brother and father "Troy, when are you coming back from your camping trip this weekend?" she asked her brother.

Troy thought for a second "Sunday. Right, dad?" Troy asked his father, who nodded "Yeah, Em. I'll be back Sunday" he said and looked at his sister

"That's the 2 year mark since mom died" Emily said. Troy thought for a second, realizing that this Sunday is the 2 year anniversary since his mother died from breast cancer.

Troy stood up for a second and turned to look at his sister and father "I better get going. I have to pick up Taylor on my way" he said.

Jack stood up and clapped his son on the shoulder "Bye, Em" Troy said to his sister, who nodded back to him. He walked over to the door, grabbing his bag before walking out the door, towards his car.

Jack stood at the door and watched as his son pulled out the driveway and dove down the street before walking back into the house

---

Taylor McKessie stood at her door waiting for Troy to come and pick her up when her mother came over to her "You ready for the trip?" she asked. Taylor looked up at her mother and nodded. Her mother smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug "I'll miss you, baby" her mother said

"I'll miss you too, mom, but it's only for the weekend. I'll be back Sunday" Taylor said and pulled out of her mother's hug. She felt her mother kiss the top of her head

Suddenly, she heard a car horn. She knew that Troy had arrived "Troy's here, mom. I got to go. I'll see you Sunday when I come back from the trip" Taylor told her mother, who nodded.

"Well, you better get going. You don't want to keep Troy waiting do you?" her mother asked her again. She nodded and grabbed her pocketbook and hugged her mother one more time before walking out the door.

She slowly walked put to Troy's car and opened the passenger side of the car "Morning, Troy" Taylor said as she got in the car. Troy smiled and nodded in greeting "Thanks for picking me up, Troy" Taylor said as Troy pulled away from her house

"It's no problem, Tay" Troy said, driving "Want to put the radio on?" he asked her. It was too quiet in the car for him. He wasn't exactly a morning and neither was Taylor.

"Speaking of the radio , did you hear about the prison break this morning?" Taylor asked, while changing the station he had on. Troy let his sister drive his car but only because she was getting hers back the same day as the camping trip. She only went to get some Advil PM so she could fall asleep.

"Yeah, it was on the TV this morning. My dad made us watch the whole story" Troy told her. He wasn't exactly paying attention to the road then to her. There wasn't much traffic on the road so he really wanted to stop and get his iced coffee before heading to school

Troy looked over at Taylor for a second "Do you want to get some iced coffee at 711, Tay?" Troy asked her as he pulled up to a red light. He looked over and saw that she nodded. Taylor always has to get iced coffee. She's like seriously addicted to 711 iced coffee's

Taylor looked at Troy disappointed for a second "I don't have any money. My mom didn't give me any and I don't get paid till next week" Taylor said. She works with the party city stores and only gets paid every other week. She hates getting paid every other week. It's so confusing

Troy smiled at her "Don't worry about it. I got it" he told her and smiled at her. Taylor completely shrieked with happiness. He swore for a second that she would have hugged him if he wasn't driving. It made him laugh. He knows how much she loves the 711 ices coffee's. Gabriella does just as such as she does

"Thanks, Troy. If you weren't driving I could jump on you" she told him. He laughed. She did too. She has to her iced coffee every morning. Otherwise, she gets really cranky. Everyone knows to stay away from Taylor when she's cranky.

Troy pulled into the 711 parking lot. Both of them got out of the car and walked into the store. Troy locked his car before he followed her in the store. These 2 older guys kept looking at them the whole time. It was completely freaking Taylor out but Troy told her not to pay them any attention

After Troy paid, they both got back into the car. Taylor turned the radio back on when her favorite song, Tattoo by Jordin Sparks, came on. She started to sing along and that caused Troy laugh. Taylor isn't that bad of singer. Chad hasn't told her so but she is

After a 5 minute drive, Troy pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car and put his permit thing in the window. At east high, every student has to have permit for their car. It's a rule. It didn't really bother him too much. He didn't care

Troy and Taylor walked over to where Sharpay Evans was standing with her brother, Ryan Evans, & her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor. Ryan refused to look at them since they were paying more attention to each other then they were to him. It caused Taylor to laugh at Ryan's expression "Hey, Ryan. We're here" she said as she walked over with Troy

"Morning, Troy" Ryan said to Troy. Tory nodded and looked over as Ms. Darbus began telling all of the students to get on the bus "Can I sit with you guys? I'll get ignored if I sit with Shar" he asked them. He liked Zeke but he didn't like the way he was all over his sister or how she liked it. Zeke & Sharpay are up for class couple but mostly everyone will vote for Troy and Gabriella

Both Troy and Taylor looked at each other and looked at Ryan and nodded "It's fine with us. We can't blame you for not wanting to sit with them. They always seem to wrapped in each other and it's kind of gross" Troy said as he got on the bus

"Just like how he is with Gabriella" Taylor whispered to Ryan as they got on the bus.

"I heard that" Troy called out to them as he took a seat on the back of the bus. Taylor sat next to him and Ryan sat next to her. Troy pulled his phone put of his pocket and saw that Gabriella had sent him a text message. He smiled and looked at the message

'_Hi, baby. Just wanted to tell you that I love you. Call me when you get this. I'll see you when I get back from the wedding. I love you'_ the message said.

Troy smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. It rang and rang and rang until it went to her voicemail. He really did wanted to talk to her but was disappointed when he couldn't. She must at the wedding and that was ok with him

He just kept looking out the window as Taylor listened to her iPod and Ryan played around with his Razr. So far, this camping trip is off to a good start


	2. Now You've Done It

After a thirty minute ride to the camp site, Troy, Taylor, Ryan and the rest of the wildcat gang arrived. Troy grabbed his bag and walked off the bus. Taylor followed him out. They walked forward to where Mrs. Darbus was. She was calling all the students over to where she was. They walked over to where all of the other students are listened to what she was saying.

"Ok, Students, I'm going to assign you to a team. There will be three students in a team. Understand?" she asked all the students, who all gave her a nod "Ok, team 1 is going to be Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, & Kelsi Nielsen" Troy looked over at Kelsi, who shook her head.

"Wonderful. Kill me now, god. Please" Kelsi said and ran over and hugged Ryan. Troy just looked over at Taylor and mouthed "Poor Kelsi" Taylor nodded and laughed along with Troy after they felt for Kelsi for having to work with Sharpay and Zeke.

"Team 2 is going to be Jason Cross, Martha Cox, Wendy Kim" Mrs. Darbus said. Jason was excited that he was able to work with his girlfriend, Wendy Kim, who had moved to Albuquerque a year after Gabriella did. Jason was dating Kelsi at the time but he fell for Wendy and broke up with Kelsi, who was asked out by Ryan right after. It didn't really matter to Kelsi that much because she was in love with Ryan but only stayed with Jason because she thought he loved her.

Martha buried her head in her hands and shook her head "Kill me now. Please" she said and looked up at the sky, which caused Troy, Taylor, & Ryan to laugh. She doesn't seem to think that she's going to enjoy this trip much just because she has to work Jason and Wendy.

"Team 3 is going to be Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, & Ryan Evans" Ms. Darbus said to the other students. Troy looked over at Taylor, who seemed to be thinking the same he is thinking. He's happy that he working with Taylor. He had actually grown close to her when she started to date Chad. She had actually become one of his best friends.

"You guys are going to need these before you go off" Ms. Darbus called out to the other teenagers. Both Troy and Taylor turned around and she gave Taylor a map. Taylor smiled at Ms. Darbus before following Troy and Ryan into the woods.

Taylor looked at Troy and Ryan "So, should we get settled in before we go off on this scavenger hunt?" she asked them. She looked at a piece of paper to see who she had to bunk with for this camping trip. Her mouth completely dropped when she realized who it she's bunking with "Sharpay!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both Troy and Ryan looked at the papers that said who they're bunking with "We got each other, Ryan" Troy said to Ryan. He was happy that he gets to bunk with Ryan. He and Ryan have grown close ever since he started to Gabriella and Ryan went out with Kelsi.

Taylor groaned and looked at them "Lucky you. I have to share a bunk with the ice queen" she said and groaned again, causing Troy and Ryan to laugh. She shook her head and glared at them. She's not looking forward to having to bunk with Sharpay. She and Sharpay don't get along at all. Sharpay had tried to get along with Taylor but Taylor doesn't trust her. She believe Sharpay is only pretending to be her friend so she can win Troy over.

Troy turned to them "Come on, you guys. We better get going. We have to get settled in before we start the scavenger hunt" he told them. Both Ryan and Taylor nodded and they followed Troy into the woods. None of them were looking forward to doing the scavenger hunt but they knew they had too. It would affect their grades if they didn't.

As the 3 teens walked through woods, Ryan kept feeling like their getting followed. He turned around in panic but relaxed when he didn't see anyone 'Maybe I'm just going crazy' Ryan thought and turned back around and walked back to Troy and Taylor, who were both looking at him confused.

"You ok, Ryan?" Taylor asked Ryan. The expression that was on Ryan's face freaked her out a little. She had the same feeling that Ryan had but decided to ignore. She could have sworn she felt like someone was following the 3 teens but she decided to ignore it.

"Yeah. You look like you've seen a ghost" Troy said. He was a little freaked out also. He also had feeling that someone was following them as well but paid no attention to it. He just thinks that he was losing his head. He was sure he was losing his head.

Ryan turned back around and walked over to them "What should we do first?" he asked. He looked at Troy and Taylor, who looked back at him "I was thinking we could eat out lunch first then do the scavenger hunt. What do you guys think?" Ryan asked.

"You're right. Lets go back to the mess hall" Troy said. Taylor and Ryan both nodded and they followed him back to the mess hall. He looked over his shoulder and saw Taylor and Ryan following him "Oh, crap" Troy stated and stopped.

"What is it, Troy" Taylor asked and looked at Troy "Why did you stop?" she asked him and looked at him. She completely forgot also but Chad has asked her to call him when they get there. It completely slipped her mind. Chad isn't going to be very happy with her.

"I was supposed to call Gabriella. She asked me to. She's going to kill me" Troy said and he pulled his phone out of his pocket "I'm just going to sit down on that bench for a minute and call her. Ok?" Troy asked Ryan and Taylor, who both nodded.

He watched as Ryan walked away towards the bathroom and he could see Taylor sitting down her back to him. He quickly dialed Gabriella's number. After 2 rings, Gabriella's mother answered her phone "Hello" she said through the phone.

"Hi, Ms. Montez. It's Troy. I was just wondering. Is Gabriella there?" he asked. Gabriella's mother loves him a lot. He's the best boyfriend her daughter ever had. She was just beyond happy that Gabriella found Troy. He doesn't just care for her, he loves her. And she loves him. They are so lucky they have each other.

"Oh. Hi, sweetheart. Gabriella is still down at the wedding reception. I'll have her call you when the reception is over, Troy. Ok?" Her mother asked Troy. He couldn't wait to talk to her. He had been excited about talking to her the whole time.

"Thanks, Ms. Montez" Troy said and smiled. He could hear the smile in Ms. Montez's voice as well "Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't drink too much" he said again and laughed. He heard her laughing as well. Gabriella doesn't really drink. He just liked to make fun of her. She knows he's only kidding.

"Ok, Troy. I'll see you when we get back from New York. See you soon. Bye" She said. That's what she loves about Troy. He always makes everyone laugh, even when they're down. He always has to. He hates to see people in a bad mood.

"Bye" Troy said and hung his phone up and places it back in his pocket until it rang again. He quickly pulled it back out of his pocket and looked at it. He received a new text message from Chad. He opened his phone and looked at the message.

_So, how's the trip so far. Does it suck there without me and Gabi? _The message read.

Troy laughed at the message. Chad knew this trip sucked just because he and Gabi aren't going to be there. _'Typical Chad' _Troy thought to himself. He was too busy sending a message to Chad that he didn't hear someone come up behind him.

As he texted Chad, Troy could feel a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder. "Really funny, Ryan" Troy said. He's so sure that it's Ryan. That is something Ryan would do. Nothing Ryan does ever surprises Troy anymore.

"The name isn't Ryan, pretty boy" Troy heard. His eyes went wide and he lifted his head up. What the heck is going on here?

He turned around and saw a older man standing right there. He got a good look at the guy. It was really tall man with blonde spiky hair and small piggy eyes. Needless to say, Troy was freaked. This man is huge.

But what does he want with Troy?

Before Troy had the chance to say anything, the man grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. He winced in pain cause the man had a rather tight grip on him and it's quite painful.

He looked up at this man in fright and went to open his mouth to call for Taylor or Ryan, or to yell for help when he felt something get pointed against his side and he knows exactly what it is too. A gun. "I'd hate to have to put a bullet through this pretty little body of yours so you will cooperate with me, won't you?" the man questioned him.

Troy felt tears coming to his eyes. He doesn't want to cause this man any problems since he has a gun. Who knows what this man will do to him if he doesn't cooperate. He could kill him and he sure as heck doesn't want to risk his own life by doing something stupid.

"I'll take that. You definitely won't be need this" the man said and literally tore Troy's phone right out of his hands. "You, pretty boy, are coming with me" he doesn't like the sound of this.

"Don't even thinking of fighting back against me. I will kill you if you give me any problems" the man threatened him and patted his shoulder. He felt some tears come to his eyes but he refused to let them fall. No matter how scared he is, he won't cry. Absolutely not.

"Good boy. We better get going" the man said. He could feel the man start to drag him towards the woods. He was completely terrified. Is this really happening? Is he really getting kidnapped? This can't be happening to him.

"Hold up, Joe. I found us another one" he heard. He turned around he could see another man walking towards them with Taylor and she looked absolutely terrified. He could tell that the man had tight grip on her arm. It didn't take Troy long to realize that he had her at gunpoint.

"Did you get the chance to explain our rules to him, Joe?" The man holding Taylor asked the other one. Neither Troy or Taylor were paying attention to them though. Taylor looked Troy over to make sure that's he's ok physically. She could see he's completely terrified and she doesn't blame him. She's terrified herself.

Are these men going to hurt her? Are they going to hurt Troy? What if they never see Chad or Gabriella again? What about Ryan?

Ryan, oh crap. Ryan is in the bathroom and both Troy and Taylor prayed to god that he doesn't come out and wind up getting kidnapped also.

"I think he gets, Max. let's just take the two and go" The other man said and looked at his partner, who nodded. Troy's eyes went wide. He certainly didn't plan on getting kidnapped today. He's pretty sure that Taylor didn't either.

Ryan walked out of the bathroom and to his surprise, he didn't see Troy or Taylor around _'where did they go?'_ he asked himself and looked around for them. 'Where the heck did they go?' he thought to himself as he looked around for Troy or Taylor. But the sight he saw isn't what he expected to see or what he wanted to see.

He saw the two huge guys with Troy and Taylor. "Troy, Taylor, what's going on?" he asked, trying not sound as scared as he really is. But he failed miserably and that made the two men laugh.

"You and your friends here are coming with us. We suggest that you don't give us any problems or we kill you. All three of you" he said and painfully pull Troy's arm, causing Troy to wince in pain.

Ryan could see the face that Troy was giving him. He didn't want them to hurt Troy or Taylor so he reluctantly walked over to the two men. The man holding Troy pushed him a little bit, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. "Get up Blondie" the man holding Troy said and picked Ryan up by his hair.

Both Troy and Taylor are watching him concerned. Both of the men looked at them "Let this be a lesson for you kids, give us any problems and we won't have any problems killing the three of you. Is that clear?" The man holding Taylor said to the three frightened teenagers and laughed a quite evil laugh that chilled the teens to the bone.

None of the frightened teenagers like the sound of this at all. This is bad!

* * *

**There you go. Five reviews if you guys want the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kaity xo**


	3. Learning Your Lesson

For about a forty five minutes, the two men led Troy, Taylor, & Ryan through the woods. Ryan looked at Taylor and he could see that she's fighting to keep her tears back. He looked at Troy also and he could tell Troy looked really close to tears. he felt like crying himself but he refused to let his tears fall.

Taylor let a few tears fall from her eyes. She knows she can't stop them from. No matter how hard she tries, she couldn't stop her crying. Her tears would come no matter what. It's like her body has a mind of it's own.

Troy felt a tear escape his eye and he wiped it away with his free hand before anyone could see it. He's completely terrified. Both his father and his sister are going to freak as soon as they find out. He can't believe this is actually happening and to him, Taylor, & Ryan. He wants to get back to Gabriella more then anything.

Gabriella. Oh crap. Both Gabriella and Chad are going to freak when they find out about it. Troy doesn't really want them to worry to much about him. He'll do anything he can to get Taylor and Ryan back to their parents. As long as Taylor and Ryan are safe, he doesn't really care about what happens to him.

None of them would talk to the two men, who had kidnapped them. They didn't want to say anything to piss them off. They're scared of what might happen to them if they do. Causing the two men problems would probably result in getting themselves hurt or even killed and they didn't really want to die. So, they decided against causing any problems. They did keep giving each other glances from time to time when the men weren't looking at them.

Taylor looked up at Max, who still has a tight grip on her arm. She felt more tears fall when she could see him smirking at her "So, what's with silence. Come on, seriously. We aren't that bad, are we?" he asked, sarcastically. This made Taylor lose control of her emotions and she let the tears fall freely. There's no point on trying to stop cause her body will do what it pleases.

"Aww, baby. You don't have to cry. We both know that I won't hurt you" he said and gently stroked Taylor's cheek, which caused her to cry even harder "What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"T-Taylor" she said and cried some more.

"You don't need to cry, baby. I'll take good care of you. You and me, we're going to become really good friends" all three of the teenagers knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't touch her!" Troy yelled out, which took Ryan and Max by complete surprise. Taylor just continued to sob. Joe, however, got angry. he angrily punched Troy in the stomach, which caused Troy to fall to the ground.

"We've got a feisty one here" Joe said, kneeling to Troy's level and gently ran a hand through Troy's brown hair "You know, you're not actually all that bad looking either. I've been in prison. Just keep that in mind" Joe said and roughly grabbed a fistful of Troy's brown hair and yanked him up. Troy hissed in pain as the man tightly grabbed his arm again.

"Now, don't go and get brave on us. Being brave will only get you hurt" he said again as they started to move.

Taylor looked around at the men and gasped in horror. Could it be, though the men do seem to fit the description. Are they really the escaped convicts they heard about. She just had to find out "You guys are the escaped convicts we heard about, right?" she asked, somewhat timidly.

"I was wondering how long it would take you three to figure that out. You're a smart girl" Joe said "Such a shame that pretty boy isn't that smart" he said and smirked at Troy "Come to think about it, what's your name, pretty boy?" he asked Troy. Troy looked at the ground. Everyone knows that Troy can be stubborn. He roughly twisted Troy's arm, which caused Troy to holler in pain "Let's try that again, what your name, pretty boy?" he asked again.

Troy decided to give in. the pain was way too much and he doesn't want to get hurt "Ow, it's Troy. My name is Troy" he said.

"Hey, quit that. Stop hurting him. Leave him alone!" Ryan yelled. He couldn't take the thought of one his friends being hurt, especially one of his best friends. He really did anger both of the men. Joe violently threw Troy to the ground and kicked Ryan hard in the stomach, sending Ryan to the ground before he kicked him in the stomach again and again.

"Please, just stop" Taylor pleaded with them as she cried hysterically. Joe stop beating up on Ryan and roughly picked Troy up off the ground by his arm.

"Now, we're going to try this again. What's your name, pretty boy?" Joe asked as he looked at Troy. Troy decided against being brave and told him.

"Troy" he said.

"What about you, hothead. What's your name?" he asked Ryan.

"Ryan" he told him.

"Good, at least you kids are finally showing some respect. I'm Joe and this is Max. things will be a lot easier if you kids cooperate with us. We would hate to have to kill you. Is that understood?" he asked the three frightened teenagers. They all nodded, terrified.

Troy is too afraid to fight back against Joe. Joe was three times his size and Troy certainly won't do him much damage but fighting back. But no matter how scared he is, he just had to get more answers from them "What do you want with us?" he asked.

"Well, isn't it simple" Joe snapped at Troy, who looked at him in fear "We kidnap you and we get ransom money. What is so hard about that to understand?"

Then, the two men led Troy, Taylor, and Ryan to a van "So, Joe, go grab some rope so we can tie these kids up for our little ride" Max said after he told the 3 frightened teenagers to face the van. Joe ran up to the front of the van to go grab some rope.

"Keep facing the van, Blondie" Max said as he pulled Ryan's hands together behind his back and tied the rope around them. Ryan winced in pain cause he tied his wrists too tight. He looked at Troy and Taylor and he could tell that they had the same expression on their face. They didn't like this as much as he did.

Suddenly, Joe places a bandana over his eyes and tied it. Ryan was angry because now, he couldn't check on Troy and Taylor to make sure that they're ok.

He could feel Max take a hold of his arm and drag him towards the back of the van and sat him in the back before he left to tie Troy and Taylor up. Ryan sat alone in the back of the van, terrified for both Troy and Taylor and even himself but Troy and Taylor are at the top of priority list. He's the oldest one so he has to look out for them. Taylor is a couple of months younger then him and Troy is six months younger. He didn't know at first but Gabriella is even older then Troy but only by a day.

Troy and Taylor stood by the van as Max came back with more rope for the two of them. He went up behind Troy and pulled his wrists together and tied some rope around them. He then blindfolded Troy too before he placed both of his hands on Troy's shoulders and kept going down until he found Troy's lower waist. Troy let out a deep worried breathe. He didn't like this. Not at all.

Taylor saw this too and felt her anger boil up as the man's hand found Troy's ass. Troy jumped back slightly when he felt the mans hand on his ass. Joe quickly pulled Troy to him and wrapped his arm around Troy's waist "You and me. We're going to become such good friends. You really are such a beautiful boy" he whispered in Troy's ear.

Troy let a few tears escape his eyes. Taylor looked at him and she could see a tear coming down his cheek, despite the blindfold. She watched as Joe quickly took him took the back of the van. She didn't like this at all. She's sure that Troy and Ryan don't either.

Joe put Troy in the back of the van next to Ryan before he climbed out of the van and went back to Taylor. He tied her up too and blindfolded her before he took her to the back of the van and placed her against both Troy and Ryan before he climbed out of the van, slammed the door shut, and walked to the front of the van.

The three frightened teenagers sat in the back of the van, tied up and blindfolded. Troy gave a long, terrified sigh, which worried both Taylor and Ryan "You ok, Troy?" Taylor asked her friend. She didn't like the way Joe was treating him. She hated Joe. She especially hated Max. She was terrified of what Max would do to her.

Troy looked in her direction and nodded. Then he remembered that he was blindfolded. He knew Ryan was blindfolded too so he was pretty sure that Taylor was too "I'm fine, Tay" Troy said and kept his head down. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Joe was touching him before. It scared him to death. How is he supposed to feel?

--

Gabriella sat in her hotel room. She was getting ready to go home after the wedding. Chad was sitting next to her. Troy had promised to call her after the trip and she got really worried when he didn't. It isn't like Troy not to call her and that worried her. She looked at Chad "Something isn't right, Chad. I can feel it" she said, which caused Chad to look at her.

"Calm down, Gabi" Chad said to her "I'm sure Troy is fine. Maybe he just forgot" he didn't really believe that Troy forgot to call her. It isn't like Troy not to call anyone back and he's sure of that too. He's known Troy since they were in diapers. He probably knew Troy better then his own father knew him. He's sure of that.

"I know I haven't known Troy that long, Chad. But I know that he always keeps his promises and he promised he would call me. I know something's wrong. I can feel it" Gabriella said as the worry for her boyfriend took over her and she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Why don't you try to call him" Chad said. Gabriella nodded and took her phone out of her pocket and frantically dialed Troy's number, press send, and put the phone to her ear. She started to let the tears come down when it went to Troy's voicemail after it rang 5 times.

She looked at Chad, who had the same expression written over his face. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Taylor's number. His worry increased when Taylor's phone went to her voice after ringing a couple of times "That isn't like Taylor not to answer. I'm with you, Gabi. Something isn't right" Chad said, which caused Gabriella to cry more.

They didn't like this at all!

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review Please**


	4. Tom And The Cabin

**A/N: hey people. Kaity here. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very busy. I work two jobs and go to school so I hardly have anytime to get on the computer. My parents are being annoying and restricting me from going on. They keep say stuff like school is first priortity. It's really annoying. they drive me nuts some times...**

**Moving on, I'm starting to do the POV thing so you guys can see what it's like for Troy, Taylor and Ryan and the families reactions to the kidnapping. enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM in anyway. Nor am I making anything from this story.**

* * *

**Ryan's POV:**

After a very long ride, at least it seemed like that to me, the van finally came to stop. I looked up in alarm and I feel someone shift against me. I'm not so sure if it's Troy or Taylor though. I heard the slam of the van door being shut and I could hear the laughing voice of Joe and Max.

I heard the door to the back of the van open and "What do we do now?" Joe asked. At least, it sounded like him. I could feel his breathe on my neck as he checked on us.

"Let's gag them and bring them in the house. Get them settled in their chairs and then we'll deal with things from there" I could hear Max say. I could feel him shove something in my mouth. I made some noises as he shoved, what seemed like a dirty bandana, into my mouth. I could hear Troy and Taylor making some noises as well. I knew that gags are being shoved into their mouths as well.

I could feel someone grab me around my mid section and I was thrown over a huge, I mean HUGE, shoulder. I'm not sure of who it is "I'll take this one in. You stay out here with the other two until I come back ok?" I could hear Joe ask Max. I assumed that Max nodded.

Joe started to walk away from the van, leaving Troy and Taylor alone with Max. The whole way Joe was walking with me over his shoulder, it seemed like he was threatening me. He also kept talking about how close he was going to be come to Troy. That just set me off. I knew exactly what he meant. If my hands and feet aren't tied, I would have punched him and kicked him so hard.

He opened a door and walked through a door. He set me down on a chair. I closed my eyes. I don't like this at all "Let's take this thing off" he said and he pulled the blindfold off with a rough tug. It took me a second to let my eyes adjust the bright light. I looked around. The only I knew was that I was sitting in a metal chair in a wooden cabin someplace in the woods. The two other chairs next to me. I assumed that they are for Troy and Taylor.

Now, I found Joe behind me as he pushed me forward to untie my hands. After he finished untying my hands, he sat me back on the chair and he pulled my hands against the metal rods behind the chair and held them there.

"Tom, where the heck are you?!" he yelled, which startled me. I jumped a little bit. I looked over and I could see another huge guy come out of the rooms in the cabin. I looked up at him. He was huge and his head was shaved. He had three pairs of handcuffs in both of his hands

"Give me a pair of handcuffs so I can handcuff him to this chair" Joe said. This guy, Tom, threw him a pair of handcuffs and Joe caught them. He unlocked them and put them on my wrists so I was stuck to the chair. Wonderful. I don't like this at all

"There we go" he said "I'm going to get your friends from the van. Don't go mouthing off to Tom here or your in deep trouble, boy. Do you understand me?" he asked me. I reluctantly nodded and he walked outside to get Troy and Taylor from the van. I watched as Tom sat down on the couch, which was located right across from me

"Well, what's your name, boy?" he asked me.

I looked at him and glared at him "Ryan" I told him

"What's up with the cloths. Are you going to tea party later or something?" he asked me and then laughed. I just glared at him the whole time

After, Joe and Max came through the door. Joe had Troy over his shoulder and Max carried Taylor in bridal style. Max placed Taylor in the chair next to me and Joe placed Troy on the chair next to her. Once they had both of Taylor's hands and both of Troy's hands secured behind their chairs with two other sets of handcuffs, they pulled their blindfolds off and ripped the gags out of their mouths. I looked at them worriedly.

"Alright, kiddies" Joe said as he stood directly in front of us "We're going to have lay our rules out for you guys. If you do anything to piss us off and the blindfolds will go right back on. Not having them on is a privilege. Is that understood?" Joe asked us. I blinked my tears back and nodded. Troy and Taylor nodded too.

"Good. Now, the same goes with the gags. Don't mouth off to us or we'll put them right back on" Joe said and turned to Max and Tom "Should we go get them food. They're probably getting hungry" he asked his partners. I looked over at Troy and Taylor.

"You guys ok?" I mouthed to them. Taylor nodded and sniffled a little bit. I looked over at Troy and could see him nod as well. I sat back in my chair. I have to look at for both of them. I'm oldest one here. I feel it's my duty to protect them.

"Well, before we go to get you dinner, we just get to know you three better. Doesn't that like a great idea? Tell me about yourself, pretty boy" he asked Troy.

"I'm Troy Bolton. I'm sixteen years old & so are they?" Troy said. It looked like he was holding his tears back. I can't blame him. He's probably just as scared as I am.

"What do your parents do for a living?" he asked Troy.

"My dad- My dad is a teacher at my school. My mom- well, she died two years ago Sunday" he said. Joe didn't exactly apologize to him but at least he didn't force Troy to talk about the subject. I don't think he could take it.

"What about you, Blondie. What's your name and what do your parents do for a living?" Joe asked me. I knew exactly what they are going to say as soon as they find out about my parents and how rich they are. What else would they say.

"I'm Ryan Evans. My father is the owner of Lava Springs country club and my mother is the owner of Evans department stores" I said and closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Well, that explains a lot, like the funny cloths and the hat" Joe said, with a laugh. Then, he turned his attention to Taylor "What about you, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"I'm Taylor McKessie. My father is a doctor and my mom is a teacher" she said. I watched as Joe turned to look over his shoulder and he nodded.

"Joe and I are leaving so don't go mouthing off to Tom. Got it?" Max said to us. I blinked some tears back and nodded. Troy and Taylor nodded as well. Joe walked over to the table to grabbed the keys to the van and left, followed by Max.

I looked at Taylor. She was fighting to keep her tears back. Troy looked like he was fighting not to cry either. I know they're just as scared as I am.

I watched as Tom sat on the couch and turned the TV. I would do anything to get Troy and Taylor home, safe and sound, even if it means giving up my life.

"let's find out if anyone knows you kids are missing yet. Joe and Max said that they kidnapped the three of you during a camping trip or something" he said and he turned the news. Then, he saw.

'_Hi, my name is Steve Johnson with our top story: police are looking for three missing high school students. Police say that Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, and Ryan Evans disappeared during camping trip earlier today. They were reported missing by another classmate and their teacher. We are asking everyone to keep an eye out for them. Troy Bolton is a brown haired male with blue eyes who is about 6 feet tall and weighs one hundred and fifty pounds. Taylor McKessie is an African American female with black hair and brown eyes. She is five foot five inches and weighs one hundred and twenty pounds. Ryan Evans is a blonde haired male with blue eyes. He is 6 foot 3 inches and weighs one hundred and sixty pounds. We.." _

With that, tom turned the TV off and looked at us. By this time, Taylor was crying and Troy looked really close to it. I wanted to cry too but there's no way in heck I'm going to let myself cry in front of Tom or the other two douchebags. No way that's happening. No way.

"Well, isn't it nice to know that they're searching for the three of you. Let me tell you kids that I have no intention of giving you back to your families. You're stuck here with us forever" Tom said and turned the TV off before he on the couch as he waited for Max and Joe to come back.

I'm not liking this at all. Not one bit!

**Gabriella's POV:**

I sat on the bed in the hotel, watching some TV. The only thing I could think about was Troy. It's not like him. He always calls me back. It's been two hours since I called Troy. Chad even tried Taylor. Both of us were surprised when neither Troy or Taylor answered their phones.

I'm probably getting myself worked up over this. I'm sure both Troy and Taylor are fine. They probably didn't hear their phones rings. Maybe their eating lunch or something. I know Troy tends to leave his phone in his car when he's eating. He does that a lot. Especially after basketball practice. He doesn't like when people interrupt during dinner and stuff but hey, that's Troy for you.

I found myself watching some Law and Order. I love that show but it hasn't been the same since Jerry Orbach left. He's such a good actor. I miss him.

I kept going through the channels until I saw something on one of the news channels. It was something about three teenagers, who disappeared during a school camping trip. I was going to turn it off, these sort of things happen all the time, until I saw the pictures of the three kids. I almost screamed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes watching this news segment.

"_..In other news, police are still searching for three missing teenagers, who disappeared during a camping trip earlier today. Police say that Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, and Ryan Evans vanished today around noon. We are asking everyone to keep an eye open for them. In other news.."_

I found myself yelling for Chad while I watched that. I couldn't believe it. There's no way this happening. How could my boyfriend, my best friend, and another one of my friends disappear. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Troy's number. It rang a few times before it went to his voicemail. Now, I'm freaking out.

I have every right though, right. My boyfriend, and two of my friends might have been kidnapped for all I know. And yet, I'm stuck here in New York for this freaking wedding.

I heard Chad run into the room "Gabi, what's wrong. Why did you yell for me?" he asked as his father, David and my mother came in behind him_. 'Look at the damn TV Chad and tell me why am I yelling'_ I though to myself as I pointed at the TV.

Chad turned and looked at the TV and I could see his mouth drop. I knew that he is thinking the same I am. He's shocked too. Just as much as I am. He doesn't like this either. Not anymore then I do.

I could hear my mom gasp. I just assumed that David went over to comfort her. My mom absoleutly adores Troy. She says stuff to me all the time that I'm so lucky that I met Troy when I did. She's just worried about him. I'm worried also.

I just hope that Troy's ok and he, Taylor, and Ryan aren't hurt in anyway possible. If anything happens to Troy, then I'll kill the bastard that hurt him and I mean that. I love Troy. He's the best thing in my life.

* * *

**So, what doy guys think of this chapter. And I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. As I said, I've been busy with both school and working two jobs so I haven't had much time to myself. I'm writing the third chapter of this story so hopefully, I'll get it out to you guys soon. Please please please please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I love getting feedback from you guys..**

**You guys are awesome. Love ya!!**

**Katie :D**


	5. Surviving This Nightmare

**Taylor's POV:**

I seriously can't take this anymore. I don't know how much more I can take. I want to go home. I miss my mom and dad. I miss Chad. I miss Gabi. Heck, I miss Ms. Darbus. I know it sounds crazy but if I had to choose, I'd much rather be in detention with her then trapped here in this cabin with escaped convicts. I'm pretty sure that Troy and Ryan would also.

"Sshh, Tay. It's going to be ok. We're going to get out of here. I promise" Troy whispered to me. He's definitely helping too. That's what I like about Troy. He's in the exact same position as I am but he's always thinking of other people before himself. I'm so happy Gabriella decided to date him. She's so lucky to have a good guy like Troy.

I nodded back to Troy before I looked back at Tom, who is still sitting on the couch. He's not exactly paying that much attention to us. Instead, he's two wrapped up in the TV show he's watching. From here, it looks like Jerry Springer but I'm not sure and I'm definitely not going to swear to it.

I looked outside the window and I saw it was almost dark out. Now, I'm finding wondering when Max and Joe will get back. I'm starving but I'm actually surprised that they're going to feed us. Some kidnappers don't feed the kidnappee.

I heard a car door slam shut so I instantly knew that Joe and Max are back. I mean, we're in the middle of the woods. Who else would it be?

A few seconds later, Max and Joe, as I thought, came in carrying bags from Burger King. They set the food down on the table before they turned to us "Alright, kiddies. We're going to take the cuffs off so you can eat your dinner. But you only have ten minutes so make it fast. Is that clear?" he asked us

"Crystal" Ryan said. Of course, leave it to Ryan to say something like that. Now really isn't the time to be a smart ass. They could kill us if they get angry with us.

"One more wise crack, Blondie and you're going to regret it. I don't want to hear your mouth. Got it?" Joe said and he glared right at Ryan, who nodded.

Then, he unlocked Ryan's handcuffs, then mine, then Troy's. We all stood up and sat down at the table "You each have a cheese burger, fries, and a coke. Now eat up" the men ordered. I didn't have to be told twice.

Luckily, I'm not diabetic or lactose intolerant or anything so I'll have no problem eating my food.

Troy isn't either. Him dating your best friend has it's privileges. You tend to know things a lot about him that a lot of his other friends wouldn't know

Ryan, I'm not so sure about. I don't think he is but I'm not going to swear to it. There are a lot of things that I don't know about Ryan. Sure we're friends but he doesn't tell me a lot about himself. I think he's really self conscious.

I was just about done when I heard "Damn it, kids, finish up already. You only have one minute left" I turned and I could see Max standing behind me. I'm not a fast eater. I can't eat fast, otherwise, I'll get sick and I don't think that they would want that.

Troy and Ryan were already done with their dinner so I was the only one who is still eating. I shoved the rest of my food in my mouth and swallowed it whole. Not the best idea though.

After I finished, Max leaned to down to tell me that it's time to handcuff me to the chair again. Wonderful, those handcuffs were annoying the heck out of me before. My arms were also starting to kill me from being in one position for too long.

I stood up and walked back to my chair. Troy and Ryan followed me and sat in their chairs. Joe went behind Troy and handcuffed him back to his chair and then, he handcuffed Ryan. I am kind of surprised that they didn't handcuff me to mine

I looked at Max and I could see he had a stack of cloths in his hand. They looked like pajamas "Ok, sweetheart. You're going to shower first. Make it quick. You only have ten minutes" Max said and handed me the cloths. I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

I tried to go as quick as I could. I didn't want to wash my hair because it would take forever for it to dry so I shut the water off and grabbed the towel that Max gave me. I stepped out of the shower and looked at the cloths they gave me. They gave me a white tank top, a white sweatshirt, and a pair of pink pajama bottoms. I quickly put the cloths on and shut the light off and walked out of the bathroom.

Max told me to sit down in my chair and he handcuffed me to it. Then he went over to Troy and unlocked his handcuffs. Joe handed Troy a stack of pajamas also "You're up, pretty boy, but just remember, you only have ten minutes so make it quick

I watched as Troy walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I could hear the door close. I looked at Ryan, who gave me a sad look. I struggled for a second in the handcuffs but it was no use. They definitely won't come off. Their too tight on my wrists.

After about five minutes, I could see Troy come out of the bathroom in a white tank top also and a pair of The New York Yankees pajama bottoms. He sat down in his chair and Joe handcuffed him to it. After handcuffing Troy to his chair, he went and unlocked Ryan.

He handed Ryan a pair of pajamas and told him that he has ten minutes so he better make it a quick one. Ryan nodded and walked towards the small bathroom. I looked at Troy, who looked right back at me. I'm worried about him. He's one of my best friends and I hate the way that Pervert treats him. It makes me sick.

I know that he's worried about me too, as if the fact of having been kidnapped doesn't give him enough of a reason to worry, but we're really good friends. I know he's just as scared as I am but he always puts everyone else before himself. Who would think that the king of the school has a good heart?

After about ten minutes, Ryan turned the water off. The prisoners have been timing him to make sure he doesn't go over time limit. They would get angry if he did and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want that either.

Then, Ryan walked out of the bathroom. His outfit is similar to Troy's except they gave him a pair of New York Giants pajama bottoms. These guys must be from New York. They're routing for New York teams so where else would they be from

After securing Ryan's hands to his chair, the men sat and discussed their next move. I wonder what they're going to do since it's dark out. I couldn't help but wonder.

"Alright, kiddies, we've decided that we're going to separate you for the night. You will in a room with one of us. Are we understood?" Joe asked. We all nodded "Good. Pretty boy here will be with me. Blondie will be with Tom and you, sweetie, will be with Max" Of course, who else would I be stuck with.

I'm really concerned for Troy at the moment. Being stuck with a pervert isn't going to be fun for him. But then again, I'm stuck with a pervert also. I'm actually fearing what Max is going to do to me. I just hope he doesn't go too far and rape me, though, he probably will. He was all over me before.

We all nodded and Joe gave the other two a nod and they stood up and walked over to us and unlocked us. Max picked me up and carried me into our room. I could see Joe force Troy towards a different room and Ryan and Tom went to a different room in the cabin

This is just wonderful. I want to go home. I miss my mom. I miss Chad. I miss Gabriella. This is a freaking nightmare. I could imagine how Troy and Ryan are right now. Their probably terrified. I can't blame them there. I'm terrified too.

Max used to the handcuffs he used on me before in the room with him. He secured my left wrist to the bed post "Don't try to miss me too much, sweetheart. I'll be back. I'm just going to have out with the other two and have some beers but I'll be back and trust me, we'll have so much fun. Until then, just get some rest. You're probably exhausted now. Just get some sleep. You're in for a long night" he said and kissed my forehead before he left.

I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. I know exactly what he meant. Now, I'm left to dwell on what's to come. Can this get any worse?

**Troy's POV:**

Joe practically forced into another room in the cabin and forced me to lay on the bed. He used the handcuffs he used on me before when he handcuffed me to the chair. Wonderful, my arms are still sore from that.

Perfect, now I'm stuck to the bedpost. Wonderful.

I want to go home. I miss my dad. I miss my sister, I wonder if they know yet and what they'll do to get me back. I miss Gabriella, she's probably going crazy. I wonder what she will do. I miss her like crazy. I just wish she was here to wrap her arms around and tell me that everything will be ok. I miss Chad. Chad would want me to look out for Taylor since he's not here. I don't know what I can do though. She's trapped in a different room in the cabin while I'm stuck here

"Ok, pretty boy, I'm going to go back out in the living room with the rest of the guys so you might as well get some sleep cause you're in for a long night. But here's a preview of what we'll doing later when I came back" he said. Now, I'm panicking. What's he planning to do to me

Before I knew it, he forced his lips on top of mine. I felt like he couldn't breathe as his tongue found it's way into my mouth. I began to squirm in his grip as he rubbed my sides roughly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to have so much with you, pretty boy" he said and laughed evilly, which caused me to tremble

"You don't have to be so scared. I won't hurt unless you do something that I don't like, then I'll have a reason to hurt you" he said. How can he think I wouldn't be afraid. For heaven's sake, I've been kidnapped. That gives me a reason to be afraid

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him "You try and sleep cause you're in for a long night, pretty boy" he said and stroked my hair from my face before he left the room.

I struggled to free my hand from the handcuffs but it was no use. They wouldn't come off unless I broke them and there's no way that's happening. Their metal. I won't be able to break then unless I had super strength, which I kind of wished I had right now, then I would be able to break these stupid things with no problem

I laid my head back down as I waited for sleep to come my way. There's no way I can sleep as I'm fearing what this sick freak might do to me. I'm just hoping he doesn't kill me!

* * *

_Well, there you guys go. There's chapter five of Face to Face. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Before I finish, I'd like to tell you guys a few things._

_A/N: Should I have Joe rape Troy? I think it would be really ineteresting to have Troy actually get raped. There's not much stories on FFdotnet that have guys getting raped and besides, I already have the story heading in the direction of Troy getting raped, having Joe say stuff like he wants Troy for all for himself. Just tell me if you agree_

_A/N 2: I know I didn't have Chad or Gabriella in this chapter. I just felt like I should have put Troy's point of view in the chapter over one of theres. He's in the cabin and I just don't think it would have been right to not put his point of view in this chapter, considering that Joe's taking him to a different room in the cabin. Do you guys agree?_

_Well, that's all I'm going to say. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter of this story out soon. I'm not exactly sure how long it will take but I'll try to have it out ASAP. In the meantime, please leave lots of reviews about the mentioned topics and let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated. When I get reviews, I get happy and when I'm happy, I write. _

_You guys are the best. Love ya_

_xoxo,  
Kaity_


	6. Another Day In Hell

**Troy's POV:**

_I was brought back to reality when I felt a hand running softly through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked around for a second, realizing that I'm in the park. I looked up at who is stroking my hair and I saw Gabriella smiling down at me "Well, rise and shine, sleepy head. It's about time you woke up, babe" she said to me before she giggled._

_I sat up and looked at Gabriella. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I let her pull me closer to her body. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her "I missed you, Gabi" I told her truthfully. I'm just happy that I'm here and not in that cabin._

_She looked up at me and gently pressed her lips against my cheek. I smiled at her "I missed you too, baby. I missed you so much" she said as she held me tightly like she never wanted to let me go. I sighed happily. There's no place else I would rather be then here, in my girlfriend's arms._

"_How was the wedding?" I asked her. I shifted in Gabriella's arms, which caused her to look up at me. She moved her hand so it was at my forehead as she stroked my hair out of my forehead. _

"_It was nice, Troy. I wish you could have come me?" she smiled at me. She doesn't know how I felt about that. I would much rather have gone with her for the wedding instead of on that camping trip. That was just horrible_

_I looked at Gabriella, giving her a questioning look "Brie, where's Ryan and Taylor? Are they ok?" I asked her. She looked at me_

"_Relax, Troy. They're fine. Taylor is over there, resting with Chad" she said as she pointed towards another tree in the park, where I saw Chad and Taylor sitting. Taylor sat in front of Chad and she had her head rested on his shoulder. From here, it looked like she's sleeping. At least that's what I think. I'm not going to swear to it. Chad was wide awake. That's when he noticed that I'm awake and he waved to me. I waved back to him._

"_And Ryan is over there with Kelsi" she told me as she pointed over to a different tree, where I saw Ryan and Kelsi. Both of them are asleep and Kelsi sat in front of Ryan, his arm around her waist. She had her head rested on his shoulder. _

_Gabriella rested her head on my shoulder. I absolutely loved the position that Brie and I are in and I know that she does too. There's no where else I felt like I belong then with Gabriella and I know she feels the same way._

_I just want to know how the heck I got here. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in that cabin while my left wrist was handcuffed to the bed post "What happened, Brie. How did we get out of the cabin?" I asked her. _

_She pushed herself out of my arms we are sitting in front of each other and looked at me. She grabbed my hand and rubbed circles over the back of it "Trust me sweetie. That's something you don't want to know" she said as she brought my hand to her mouth, kissing the back of my hand. I felt so good to feel her kiss on my hand._

"_Ok" I told her. I looked up at the stars before I felt Brie let go of my hand. I smiled and I looked at the stars again. I'm actually really tired and I want to sleep a little bit. I know when I wake up I will be in Gabriella's arms. "Hey Brie?" I asked her_

_She turned herself to look at me. She gave me a look that said 'what's wrong?' _

"_I'm really tired. Is it alright with you if I go back to sleep?" I asked her. She smiled at me. She's probably thinking why am I asking her this. Well, I want her to hold me close as I slept. _

"_Come one babe" she said as she held her arms open. I smiled before I laid back against her so that my back was rested against her chest. She had her arms wrapped around me. She pressed a kiss to the side of my head. I smiled before I let the darkness consume me and I fell asleep._

When I woke up, I found that I wasn't in Gabriella's arms. I was still trapped in the cabin and my left wrist was still handcuffed to the bedpost. I looked around the room and I saw the clock. Now, I'm wondering what time is it? (sorry, lol. It fit)

7:52

Damn! It's only eight in the morning. I must have fallen asleep. I used my free hand to push the covers down a little bit. I looked around and then I noticed Joe asleep, on the floor. Damn! He must have tried something if he's on the floor. I pulled the covers up to see if my pajama pants are still on me. Luckily, there are. Good, so he didn't actually rape me. I'm relieve to realize that.

I attempted to sit up, even though I couldn't cause my arm is still attached to the bedpost the handcuffs, when I noticed the open beer cans. He must have been drunk and he passed out before he could rape me. Phew! That's good.

"Oh man. I've got one pounding headache" I heard Joe say as he sat up and clutched his head with his hand. At least he didn't notice yet that I'm awake, even though he has to sooner or later.

As if on cue, he looked over and saw that I'm awake "I see we've finally woken up" he told me. What the heck is he talking about? I woke up before he did "You were out like a light last night when I got back in the room" yeah, well, I do sleep like a log.

"It's time we join everyone in the living room. I wonder if the guys called the cops yet and told them that we have the three of you" he said as he went in his pocket and took out a key. Then, he stood over me and unlocked the handcuffs. I clutched my left wrist with my right one, considering that they were on me really tight.

Then, Joe grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me up. His other hand held the handcuffs. He dragged me towards the door. Wonderful, we're going back to the living room. Just what I wanted to know.

Once we got to the living room, I saw Taylor and Ryan. They both looked up at me. They are handcuffed to the same chairs from yesterday, same exact fashion to.

Joe basically pushed me on my chair. Exactly as I thought he would, he went behind me and pulled my hands behind the chair. Then, he put the handcuffs on my wrists so, again, I'm stuck to the chair. Perfect! Just perfect!

I looked at Taylor. She looked at me. She looked really exhausted. I gave her a look that asked her 'Did he do it? Did he rape you?' If he did, then I'll kill him. No one rapes one of my best friends and gets away with it. He'll get what's coming to him. I'll make sure of it.

I felt relieve when Taylor shook her head no. good, at least the bastard didn't rape her. I'm happy about that but it still doesn't change that fact she, Ryan, and I are still here, does it?

"Guys, let's go outside and smoke. They're not going anywhere" Joe said. Good, at least he's smart enough to realize that we can't go anywhere if we're handcuffed to chairs. Idiot!

Once they left, Taylor turned her head to me "Did he?" she asked me. She seemed to be really that Joe might have raped me but luckily, he didn't. He tried to but he passed out before he could.

"No, he didn't. he passed out before he could" I told her. She gave me a relieve look. I feel really relieve that Max didn't rape her. I thought he was going to and even worse, I couldn't do anything to stop cause I was trapped in a different room in the cabin. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Guys!" Ryan called out. Taylor and I looked at him "Look" he said. I looked at him confused. What are we looking at?

"What are we looking at Ryan?" Taylor asked him. She's just as confused as I am. But it has to be something good if Ryan sounded as happy as he did.

"Look right over there" he said and he pointed to something with his foot. I caught sight of what he was pointing at and my eyes widened. What a bunch of idiots to leave something like that laying around. They're not exactly very smart. But I already knew that

Before my eyes laying on the ground was a knife!

**Chad's POV:**

Gabriella and I are in the airport as our parents got us lunch. She's softly crying and I was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. I tried whispering comforting things to her to take her mind off everything that's going on. But it doesn't seem to be working. She won't stop crying. Needless to say, I can't blame her there. I'm afraid that I might lose my girlfriend and my best friend, the boy who is practically my brother. How am I supposed to feel.

But I know Troy. I've known him since we were in preschool. He's not going to let anything happen to Taylor, unless they aren't together which I highly doubt. I just hope that he's ok.

I caught sight of my dad coming back with Gabriella's mom. My dad looks like he's close to crying and Gabriella's mom is crying. It looks like they have something to tell us and it's not what we want to hear. Please don't tell me that they're dead. Please don't tell me that Tay, Troy, and Ryan are dead.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me. He's really scaring me too. It's like he's afraid to tell me.

"Chad, Gabriella, I just spoke to Troy's dad" he said as I saw him place his phone in his pocket. What did the coach say? Probably just confirming our fears.

"No!" Gabriella screamed. I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I looked at my dad "They can't be dead. They just can't be" she cried as she let her tears wet my shirt

"That's not Jack had to say" I looked at him. Did they find them? Are they ok? Please tell me they are

"It isn't?" I asked him "What did he tell you then?" I asked him as I desperately wanted to know if the cops found them "Did they find them?" I asked him again

"Not yet. They're still missing" he said. Then, what does he want to tell us. I thought for a second and then I realized what he meant

"No" I said quietly. I know exactly what's going on. I know exactly what he's going to tell us. I know it. I don't want to hear it but I know what he's going to say.

Troy, Taylor, and Ryan have been kidnapped!

"I'm sorry, Chad but they've been taken hostage" he said, which caused Gabriella to cry even harder. I let a few tears fall

"Ho-How do you know? Are you sure that- that they've been taken?" Gabriella asked through her tears. Her mom walked over to where we are and took Gabriella in her arms and let her cry it out.

"Well, Jack said that who ever took them contacted the police and demanded ten million dollars for them" he said as he just confirmed one of my worst fears. Troy and Taylor are in danger and I can't help them cause I don't know where they are. My best friend and my girlfriend could get killed.

Could this get any worse?

* * *

_Well, there you go. There's the 6th chapter of Face to Face. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy with school work and homework so I haven't had the time to write anything. I've just got a few things to tell you guys.._

_A/N: I know that some of you said that you don't think I should have Joe rape Troy. Someone even said that it might be a different story if I had Ryan get raped. I choose Troy cause look at his role in the movie. He's the most popular guy in the school. He's the perfect life, the perfect friends, and the perfect girlfriend and well, we all know about the perfect looks. I wanted to write it so you guys can see how Troy would react if Joe actually does rape him, you know and besides, not a lot of these kinds of stories have Troy getting raped so I wanted to do it that way. so, in plain simple words, Troy is going to get raped but not until later on in the story._

_A/N 2: As some of you know now know, Gabriella and Chad are heading back at home. They left the wedding early after they heard about Troy, Taylor, and Ryan going missing so they're coming back early. Gabriella couldn't stay in New York when her boyfriend is missing. So they're on their way back_

_I hope you all liked. Please spread the word about this story. and please leave a ton of reviews but no nasty ones please? R&R_

_You guys are the best  
-Kaity :D_


	7. TV and News Segments

**Ryan's POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a knife laying on the ground. What kind of idiot leaves a knife laying on the floor, especially when you have hostages in the room. Seriously. These guys don't seem to be to smart, do they?

I looked at Troy "Troy, do you think you can reach it" I asked him. I don't know if he will be able to though since he doesn't have the usage of his hands at the moment, considering that they're secure behind his chair in handcuffs.

"I'll try" Troy said as he tried put his foot out, trying to reach the knife with it. It seemed like he's having a tough time reaching it too. I don't think he'll be able to reach the knife but at least he's trying.

Then, the prisoners came back in "Alright, kiddies. We're-" Max said as he noticed Troy's foot was at the tip of the knife "What are you doing, Troy?" he asked. He seemed to be really angry when he noticed Troy was trying to reach the knife but seriously, what kind of an idiot leaves a knife laying around when you have three hostages. Hello. It wouldn't take Gabriella to figure that out

Although it seemed to be really hard since he doesn't have the usage of his hands, Troy managed to get himself back into his chair "Nothing" he answered and looked at the ceiling.

Max got angry. He quickly picked the knife up and walked over to us. He stood in front of Troy and put the knife to his throat "None of you will try to escape or we'll slit your throat and we're not kidding! Is that clear?!" Max yelled at us as he kept the knife firm against Troy's neck.

Taylor and I both nodded. Troy has his eyes closed. He's got to be so scared right now. It's got to be a really scary thing to feel the sharp edge of a knife against your throat so I really can't blame Troy for not wanting to answer "Are we clear, Troy?" Max questioned Troy. He laughed when he saw the fear written over Troy's face

Troy kept his eyes close as he slowly nodded. He took a deep breathe. I know that he's hoping that Max would move the knife. Heck, I wish he'd move the knife. It's hard to see an escaped convict holding a knife to one of your good friend's neck.

Just as we hoped, Max moved the knife and Troy took a deep breathe. He still has his eyes closed and he won't open them. He's probably still quite freaked so I can't blame him there. I'd be freaked too.

Max then walked over to the other convicts as they talked about what they're going to do next. I turned my head so I could look at Troy and Taylor. Taylor was looking in Troy's direction and Troy still has his eyes closed. "Troy?" I whispered to him so the convicts wouldn't hear, hoping he would look at me.

As I hoped, Troy opened his eyes and looked at me "Are you ok?" I mouthed to him. I'm really worried about him. He seemed to be really shaken after that. I'm not saying that I blame him, all I'm saying is that that must have been really freaky to have a knife against your throat. I would have been freaked to if I was him.

I could see Troy nod his head really slowly. At least he's ok and Max didn't actually hurt him. That's a good thing

All of a sudden, Max, Joe, and Tom stood in front of us. "Alright, kiddies, we're going to let you three in on our plan. Doesn't that sound like a great idea?" Tom asked us. I personally don't want to hear their plot unless it involves getting out of this place. I'm sure Troy and Taylor feel the same way.

"Well, even though you don't, we're still going to tell you" Tom said as he pulled a chair from the table over and sat right in front of us. Joe and Max did the same thing. "Well, kids, we've decided that we're going to contact the police and let them know we have the three of you and we're going to demand a ransom. Hopefully, your parents will pay to get you back" I looked at Troy and Taylor. .

Tom smiled evilly at us before he turned to look at Joe and Max. "But we've also decided that we're not giving you three back when we get the money" he looked at us.

My mouth completely dropped when he said that. How can you kidnap three people and actually expect to get away with it. I just don't know. They're going to get caught. They have to. The cops know that we've been kidnapped and they're going to save us. It's going to happen.

"Why?" I heard Troy question right next to me. His voice is weak and he sounded like he's on the verge of tears. It felt good to hear his voice. He hasn't said anything since Max held the knife to his throat before

The convicts looked at us "Well, since we like you three so much, we've decided that we not ready to give you back. Deal with it kiddies, you're stuck with us for the rest of your lives" Max said and laughed before he winked at Taylor, who put her head down and let the tears fall.

"Well, now that we got that cleared, Max and I are going to get you kids lunch. Be nice to Tom. I don't want any bad reports back. Especially from you, pretty boy" Joe addressed Troy. I looked over at Troy and I could see him put his head down.

After Joe and Max left, Tom sat on the couch and he turned the TV on. I turned my head towards Troy and Taylor. They're looking at the TV. "Troy, Tay. Psst" I called over to them. They both looked over at me. I looked at Tom to make sure he didn't hear me. Luckily, he didn't.

I turned back to Troy and Taylor "You guys ok?" I mouthed to them. They both gave me a nod.

Then, I noticed that it was now noon. Tom turned on the news at noon and we were forced to watch a news broadcast

"_Thank you for joining the CBS news at noon. I'm Matthew Austin with our top story: police are still searching for three missing teenagers, who were reported missing by a teacher and a fellow student. Police say that Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, and Ryan Evans disappeared yesterday during a camping trip. Let's send this to Matt Austin. Matt?…." _

"Maybe we should call the cops and demand a ransom. Then, we'll get money" Tom said. I'm not exactly paying attention to what he has to say. I'm more wrapped up in the new broadcast. Please, just get us out of here.

"_Thank you, Matt. I had a chance to talk to Jack Bolton, father of one of the missing kids to see how he is coping…."_

"_I miss my boy so much. Please, whoever has him, please bring him back safely. Please. Besides my daughter, he's all I have left. Please, he's just a kid" _the pleading voice of Coach Jack Bolton begged for Troy's safe return. Does he even care about Taylor and myself?

"_Well, our prayers are certainly with the families of the missing kids. Troy Bolton is approx six feet tall with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. Taylor McKessie is five foot five inches tall with black hair and brown eyes. Ryan Evans is six feet three inches tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. We're asking everyone to look out for them. Please. In other news…." _after that, Tom shut the TV off.

I'm beginning to doubt that we'll ever be found. Shouldn't the cops have found us by now? What if I never see Kelsi again? What if Taylor never sees Chad? What if Troy never sees Gabriella again? I couldn't help but wonder

**Sharpay's POV:**

I sat on the couch in our mansion as my dad went to the police station. How? How can this really be happening? My brother and two of my friends have been kidnapped and how come the cops can't figure out where they've been taken too. I just want my brother back. I just want my friends back. How come people are so sick? I wish I knew

"Shar?" I heard. I turned my head towards Zeke, who had his arms around me tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder "Are you ok?" he asked as he picked up my hand and gently placed a kiss to the back of it. I let the tears fall

I couldn't help it. My tears would come no matter how hard I tried to keep them back. "I miss him, Zeke. I miss Ryan. God, why can't the cops find them? What could be so hard that they're having a tough time finding them?" Zeke just held me tighter

"Shar, we all miss them. Look at the coach?" Zeke then pointed over at Coach Jack Bolton, Troy's father and I could him crying in his arms. I could see Jason's parents trying to comfort him. "these things take time but they're going to find them. I promise you. You'll get Ryan back and Coach Bolton will get Troy back. They're going to be ok" he promised me.

I couldn't take it any more. I have to get some fresh air "Zeke, I'm just going outside so I can get some fresh air" I told him and I stood up.

Before Zeke could say anything to me, I walked away towards the back of the house so I could look at the stars and pray that they find them.

All of a sudden, I felt two arms wrap around my body from somewhere behind me. I knew these arms belonged to Zeke. "Zeke, let go of me!" I yelled and I started to wiggle but he wouldn't let go of me. I wiggled harder but he still wouldn't let go.

Then, I felt him spin me around and I looked right in his eyes. He put his hand on my face, his thumb lightly stroking my jaw "Shar, relax. They're going to find them. And the bastards who took them are going to pay" he said. I buried my face in his shoulder, my tears wetting his shirt.

"He better not be hurt or I'm going to make these bastards pay" he just held me tighter. I couldn't stand that this is really happening and my brother has really been taken away from me, Kelsi, and our parents.

All of a sudden, I heard the back door open and I saw Gabriella walk out. She has obviously been crying too. Not that I blame her, her boyfriend has been kidnapped as well as her best friend. "Brie" I managed to whisper to her. She looked over in my direction.

More tears fell from her eyes as she saw me standing there, Zeke behind me, his arms wrapped tight around my waist "Shar" then, she ran over and hugged me. I felt her tears wetting my shoulder. I started to cry too.

"Gabs, look at me. They're going to be ok. They will find them. We'll get them back" I told her. I almost didn't believe myself. Well, this is my brother's life we're talking about as well as two of my other friends. If it comes down to it, then I'll find them. Ryan is not going to get taken away from me. I won't let that happen.

One way or another, I'll get Ryan back, Chad will get Taylor back, and Gabriella will get Troy back. It will happen. I'll make sure of it!

* * *

_There you guys go. There's chapter 7 of Face to Face. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews you guys left. I really do appreciate them. Before I end this chapter, I'd like to tell you guys a few things_

_A/N: I won't be able to update this story for a while cause midterms are coming up and I have to study for them. The next update will probably be in two weeks. Sorry but my parents will kill me if I'm not fully focused and I fail one of these tests coming up. I hope you guys understand_

_A/N 2: Guess whose birthday is on Wednesday. That's right. My 17th birthday is this Wednesday. So please leave reviews. They'd be a wonderful birthday present for me._

_Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the long wait for an update. It's not permanent. I'll be back once midterms over. Please leave lots of reviews. I love getting reviews and when I'm happy, I write. Seriously. Make me happy._

_You guys are the best. Love ya_

_xoxo,  
Kaity_


	8. Bones

**Taylor's POV:**

I looked up at the ceiling and prayed to god that someone would find us soon. I cannot handle this anymore. Max has told me that since he did not get to have his fun with me last night that is he is going to do it tonight. I have never felt so helpless in my life. He is so much stronger then I am. I know I will not do him much damage by fighting back.

I hope that either Troy or Ryan will find a way to get us out of here before it is time to go to the rooms. However, what they can do? We're still handcuffed to chairs and I don't know if either Troy or Ryan are having any luck with their. Mine are tight as heck and I cannot slip my hand out of them. I would tend to think that Troy and Ryan's cuffs are tighter then mine cause they're guys and they would put up more of a fight then I would.

I looked at the clock. It seems like we have been stuck here for weeks when we have only been stuck here for a day. I really want to go home. I cannot deal with this anymore. These men are horrible, selfish pigs and I am sure that they know that too. I am sure that they know how much I hate them, every single one of them. They are animals.

I sat back in my chair and let a few tears fall down my face before I looked at Troy and Ryan. They are both looking at me, worriedly. I am concerned for them also. Just someone please get us out of here. I hate this place.

I looked up to see Joe, and Max walk back into the cabin. They had their cigarette break before, leaving Troy, Ryan, and me alone in the cabin. I looked at them pleadingly, almost begging them to take the handcuffs of me. My arms are really starting to get sore from being stuck to the chair for a long period.

"Alright kiddies" Joe started out while he, Max, and Tom pulled a chair over. "We-" he started to say before he was cut off by Tom running in the cabin, laughing hysterically. What is going on now?

"Guys, you gotta turn the TV on. I am not kidding. Turn the news on," he said while he struggled to breathe. Wait did he hear that would have made him act like this.

As if on cue, Joe grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. My eyes went wide when I saw the news segment that Tom wanted us to see. I looked at Troy and Ryan. They both have the expressions on their faces.

"_Police have learned that the three missing teenagers, who disappeared during a camping trip on Sunday, have now been learned to having been kidnapped. The abduction is now believed to have happened around three on Sunday. Police say that Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, and Ryan Evans were reported missing by a classmate. Let us send this to Matthew Marx. Matthew…" _good, at least they know what really happened to us and they are out there, searching for us.

"_Thanks Cindy. I had a chance to talk to Sharpay Evans, sister of one of the hostages to see how she is coping with the news…" _well, I wonder what the ice queen has to say.

"_I miss my brother so much. Please, whoever has him, please do not hurt him. Just please bring him back saf…ely" _I heard Sharpay plead for Ryan to be returned safely before she broke down into tears, what about Troy and me, do we mean anything to her?

"_Well, our prayers are certainly with the families and of course, the hostages. We are also asking everyone to look for them. Thank you. In other news…" _then, Joe turned the TV off. I had tears coming down my face the whole time while I watched that. It is nice to know that the cops are looking for us. I just hope they do not get here too late.

"Well, isn't it nice to know that they're looking for you?" Tom asked us before I laughed. I swear to god if I had the use of my hands, I would go after him. However, no, my hands have to be stuck to this freaking chair, damn handcuffs.

"Aww, don't cry, sweetie" Max told me sarcastically before he came to stand in front of me. That only made me cries harder.

"Don't touch her!" I heard Ryan yell at the top of his lungs. He looks so angry.

My eyes went wide when I saw Ryan stand up from the chair. "How did you?" Max yelled before Ryan made his way over to him. I cried and put my head on Troy's shoulder, not wanting to see what is going on. I really do not want to see Ryan getting beat on by Max. That is the last thing I need.

"That's enough Blondie!" I heard Joe yell at Ryan from right next to me. I looked over and I could not believe what I saw.

Joe stood behind Troy, holding a knife to Troy's throat with one hand while the other held Troy's head up by his hair. Troy had his eyes closed and he tears coming down his face. "Step away from him or I'll slit pretty boy's throat. I'm not kidding either" Joe ordered Ryan, who turned his head to see Joe standing over Troy.

Ryan froze and slowly stepped away from Max. "Tom, I've had enough of his outbursts. Lock him in one of the rooms" Joe ordered Tom. He refused to move the knife from Troy's neck_. 'Poor Troy'_ is all I can think of.

Yeah, Troy has been through everything while we have been stuck here. From having a sick freak hit on him to having, knives held to his throat. The poor kid can never seem to get a break.

Tom walked over to Ryan, who stood helplessly while he glared at Joe. He roughly took the gun and hit Ryan in the head with it. Ryan fell to the ground, unconscious. I cried when I saw Ryan's head hit the ground. I heard Troy cry a bit also.

Then, Tom picked the unconscious Ryan up and threw him over his shoulder. I watched as Joe moved the knife, causing Troy to gasp and walked over to Ryan's chair, and taking the handcuffs off the chair and throwing them to Max. Obviously, they did not put Ryan's cuff on tight enough if he could manage to get out of them. And I thought they were smart. Only I would think that.

Max took Ryan to one of the rooms in the cabin while Troy and they forced Troy and I to watch. I looked at Troy and he looked at me. He returned a look that said the exact same thing I am thinking.

After a couple of minutes, Tom came out of the room. "Let's go have smoke, guys. I need to get out of here," he told Max and Joe. Good, at least if they are leaving then that gives me sometime to talk to Troy without having them listen

As if on cue, Max and Joe stood and walked over to the door, slamming the door behind them when they walked outside. I turned to look at Troy, who has his head down. "Troy, are you ok?" I asked him.

I smiled when I saw him pick his head and look at me. "Yeah" he told me. "I'm fine Tay" I smiled weakly at him. He returned a weak smile.

"How did Ryan manage to get out of these handcuffs? I would have thought that your handcuffs and his would have been tighter then mine" I questioned him. Anyone seriously would have thought that, right.

"I don't know. Mine are so tight, I can't even feel my hands anymore and my arms are really sore" well, at least it is nice to know that I am not the only one who is getting sore. I can feel my hands though so Troy's handcuffs have to be tighter then mine.

Then, Troy looked at me. "Can you get out of those things? I'm really having no lock at all," he told me. His voice sounded really worried and scared at the same time.

I tried to pull my hands out of my handcuffs but I am having just as much luck as he is. "No. They're too tight," I told him.

"It looks like we're stuck unless Ryan can find a way to get out of the room," Troy told me. I nodded in agreement before I looked up at the ceiling. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. I just prayed that soon, I would home in Chad's arms.

I hope that Ryan finds a way out of the room he is trapped in and he finds a way to get Troy and myself out here and soon, before they decide to kill us.

**Gabriella's POV:**

I let my mom hold me close while I cried my eyes. It has been days. Days since I learned about the kidnapping. The cops have been searching for them none stop but have had no luck. It is as if they vanished and I do not understand why it should be taking so long to find them, unless they really are dead.

Why am I thinking this? Am I an idiot or something? Troy is not dead. I would know if he was. I would feel it if he was. But where is he?

I swear with god as my witness that if it comes down to it, then I will find Troy myself. I know he is still alive. I would feel it if he was dead. But where is he? Where did the kidnappers take him, Taylor, and Ryan? I am not going to rest until I have Troy here in my arms, safe and sound.

All of a sudden, I saw a tall man with brown spiky hair and brown eyes and a tall woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes walk into the room, followed by the Evans house cleaner. Who are they? Why are they here? I have never seen them before in my life.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I heard Mr. Evans ask. I leaned my head on my mom's should afraid to know what they're going to say

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm with the FBI" The man introduced himself and the woman to us, a FBI agent. Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?

"What are you doing here?" I heard Troy's father ask.

"Well, we believe that we may know who these men are and one of them is responsible for a murder" Booth said, causing my eyes to go wide. Is it possible; could my boyfriend possibly in the hands of a murderer? Could my best friend and Ryan? I do not know how many more news flashes I can handle.

"Meet James Calgary. He also goes by Joseph McCann," Booth said and he showed the picture to everyone, causing me to gasp. This person is definitely one of the escaped convicts. He probably has Troy, Taylor, and Ryan also. I have seen him on the news.

All of a sudden, I heard someone bang their fists on the table. I looked over to see Coach Bolton standing. And man, he looks furious. "Do you mean to tell me that my son is in the hands on a convicted murderer?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. I have never seen him so angry. It is actually quite frightening.

I let more tears come down my face before I buried my face in my mom's shoulder.

* * *

_Hey everyone, there you go. There's chapter eight of Face To Face. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Before I finish, I've got something important to tell you guys._

_A/N: I forgot to mention this but this story is a cross-over with Bones. You all know what Bones is, right? Well, in case you don't, Bones is TV show where humans bones are found and the victim was murdered. Just keep reading if you're confused. Everything will be explained later on in the story._

_Review please. You guys are the best_

_Kaity xo_


	9. Almost Free

**Warning: **This chapter will contain sexual abuse and some swearing but this is not the actual rape chapter, I promise.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

It had been hours, hours since I last saw Ryan. I don't know if he's alright or if he's hurt and it's scaring me, I don't know what I would do if I never saw him again, he's one of my best friends, heck, he's like a brother to me.

God, I hope that he is all right and unharmed.

I tried so hard to pull my hands out of the handcuffs that bound me to the chair but it's not use, they're too tight and there's no way I can get out of them. I literally can't feel my hands anymore; that's how tight these handcuffs are around my wrists. I lost the feeling in my hands a while ago and I still have no feeling in my hands whatsoever.

Joe, Max, and Tom sat on the couch, watching the news. I had seen another article about both my father and my sister begging the prisoners to return me safely and it made me miss them so much more then before, it's nice to know that they miss me.

At the same time, I do know that the prisoners demanded thirty million dollars in exchange for our safe return and that's been worrying me. My father will never be able to come up with that kind of money ever so it's not like he'd be able to pay the ransom to save my life and that making me fear that I may never get out of here alive.

Ryan parents are rich so they'll definitely pay to get Ryan back. What's been worrying me is that Ryan's parents just might offer my dad to pay the whole ransom for Taylor, Ryan, and me. You see, my dad is very independent and he's at least want to pay to get me back, even if he knows he doesn't have that kind of money; that's just how he is.

"Hmm, wanna know what might not be an interesting idea?" I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I heard Joe's voice, what exactly is he planning now?

I saw Tom and Max nod and that made me wonder. "What do you think if we call pretty boy's father and torture him with the fact that we have his son and he's never going to see him again?" what, did I just hear him right? Is he going to torture my dad with the fact that they have me and he's never going to see me again? That will kill my dad; they can't do that, can they?

I heard Tom snickering. "That might not be such a bad idea. I'd have fun torturing him, I don't know about you guys," he said as he looked over at me with an evil look written all over his face.

"Wait guys, I got better idea" Max started, causing Joe and Tom to look at him. "Why don't we make a video tape? That will scare him into getting the money to pay us back," Tom said as Joe made his way over towards Taylor and me.

"That's a much better idea" I heard Joe say as he stood behind me, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. "As long as I get to have my fun with pretty boy" I couldn't find anything to say as Joe started to run his fingers along my cheeks.

I started to struggle as he moved his hand to rest on the top of my head and I shook my head frantically. "No, you can't do-" I started to say before Joe cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand.

"I'll do whatever I feeling like doing and you can't stop me," he said as he moved his head so it's right next to mine and I could see a pocketknife right in front of my eyes. "Is that clear?" I nodded as tears began to well up in my eyes.

I let a few escape my eyes. Joe noticed this too and he dried my tear with his thumb. "Don't cry pretty boy, I have so much fun planned for us tonight" he said as he finally moved his hand from my mouth to rest on the top of my head. I don't like where this is going, not one bit.

"Such a face" he said as he traced my facial features with his thumb.

The next thing I knew, both of Joe's hands are under my chin, his thumb stroking my jaw line softly. I feel like I'm going to get sick just from having his hands on me. "Guys, what time is it?" Joe asked Max and Tom as I felt his hands clamp back on my shoulders.

I looked at Taylor and I could see she looked as if she wanted to get sick too, just imagine how I felt. The feeling of having his hands all over my body made me sick to my stomach. I rolled my shoulders, trying to relieve myself of the sick man's hands but it didn't work.

Max turned around to look at the clock. "It's almost nine thirty, we should probably put them to bed," he said as Joe finally removed his hands from me. You don't know how relieved I feel right now.

Before I knew it, I felt the handcuffs on me loosen. I turned my head to see Joe unlocking the handcuffs that held me to the chair. I've never felt so happy in my life to get the handcuffs off; the feeling in my hands is coming back.

Once Joe had the cuffs off me, I grabbed my hand and held my wrist. I could see the bright red mark that the cuffs left on my wrists.

It took me a second to realize that Joe is not standing behind me anymore; instead, he's standing in front of me. He leaned roughly grabbed me by my sides and threw me over his shoulder. "I'm taking pretty boy back to our room and I won't be coming back out tonight so you guys go and ahead and have some fun with the girl and Blondie. I'll be having lots of fun with pretty boy here." That sent my mind into overdrive, what is he planning to do to me?

I started to struggle as Joe made his way to the room he had me in the other night. I have a feeling on what he's planning to do to me and I can't let it happen. What can I do though, Joe is much stronger then I am so I won't cause much damage.

As he walked to the room, he kept running his hand up my back legs, occasionally making his way to my ass and that made struggle harder. This can't happen; this can't be happening to me. "Oh, I'm going to be having tons of fun with you tonight, pretty boy" that made struggle more.

Before I knew it, Joe roughly threw me on the bed. He climbed over my body with the handcuffs in his hands and he secured my right hand to the bedpost. He smirked evilly at me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Well, pretty boy; it's just you and me now" he laughed; god, I hate him so fucking much.

I started to struggle as he rubbed my sides roughly. I tried so hard to push him off with my free hand but it's no use; he's a lot stronger then I am and there's way I'm going to be able to stop this from happening.

He pinned me beneath him and grabbed my free hand, forcing it above my head. I know exactly where this is going too. I sunk father in the bed, feeling trapped beneath Joe. He buried his face in my neck and bit down on the skin there hard, marking me.

I did the only thing I could manage to do; I screamed as loud as I could manage as Joe kissed along my collarbone. He immediately removed his lips from my shoulder, only to cover my mouth with his hand again. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but you leave me no choice" he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed something, a roll of duct tape, I think.

He went in his pocket and took out the pocketknife he used to threaten me before and held it against my throat. "I'm going to take my hand off you're mouth but if you so much as make a sound, I'll slit your throat, are we clear?" I let a few tears come to my eyes as I slowly nodded my head. He moved the knife from my throat and he moved his hand. He set the knife on the nightstand before he covered my mouth with a piece of duct tape, so I won't be able to scream.

I let a few tears come to my eyes as he kissed along my jaw line and down my throat. "I hit the jackpot when I found you in the woods that day," he said as he took my shirt off and threw it across the room. He caressed my body with his hand as he kissed along my chest area. I felt helpless, knowing that I can't stop this from happening. Maybe, it'll be over sooner then I though it would be and I pray that he kills me afterwards.

Just as he started to pull my pants down, I heard the sound of a bottle breaking and Joe went limp, on top of me, his face in my neck. I pushed him off me and looked up to see who stopped this from happening. It was Ryan, who had stopped Joe from raping me. I let a few tears come to my eyes as I looked at Ryan.

I carefully removed the tape covering mouth and I looked up at Ryan. "How did you manage to get out?" I asked him as he bent down over me and unlocked the handcuffs. He pulled me to my feet and handed me my shirt that Joe removed before.

"Tom got drunk and he left the key to the handcuffs right on the table. Come on, Troy let's get Taylor and get out of here" I nodded and we ran out of the room, heading to the room Taylor is in with Max. I only hope that she's ok and he didn't hurt her.

When we got to Taylor's room, I expected to see Max with her but I was surprised when I saw Taylor handcuffed to the chair in the room. She glanced up at Ryan and me with tears in her eyes. "How did you get out?" she asked as Ryan made his way behind her chair to unlock her handcuffs.

"Tom got drunk and passed out so I took my time to get you guys. Let's go before they find us," Ryan said and the three of us ran out of the room, to see an armed Max right in front of the door, pointing a gun right at us.

Ryan took a step in front of Taylor and me while he looked at Max standing right in front of the door. "Going somewhere?" he asked us as he kept the gun pointed right at us and laughed.

We so close to freedom, only to have possibly taken away from us

**Booth's POV:**

I started at Jack Bolton when banged his fists on the table. I know that he's worried for his son and he could possibly lose him, if I don't do something to try to save these kids from the men who have them. I'll do whatever it takes to find them and bring them home, anyone who knows me knows that I keep my promises; I will find these kids and save them.

I looked at Bones, who stood next to me and she didn't say a word. She never thought that James Calgary would have broken out of prisoners and kidnapped three teenagers; I don't think anyone did.

"What can you tell me about these men, who have my son and his friends?" Jack Bolton asked me. I felt so bad, how am I supposed to explain to him that his son is in the hands of a serial rapist and killer. How is that going to make him feel better?

"Mr. Bolton, I'm really sorry to tell you this but James Calgary also happens to be a child molester," I told him. I've seen the picture of Troy Bolton so I know that he's the kind of kid that Jimmy boy would go after. The only thing I can do is assure the father that I'll do everything in my power to bring his son home, what else can I do.

I flinched a little when I felt someone pull me closer to him or her by my shirt. "You do whatever it takes to bring my baby brother home or else and I mean that!" I looked at Emily Bolton as she pulled me closer to her.

"I'm doing all I can do miss" I assured her. Damn, she has one tight grip too. I know she's worried about her brother but she needs to let me do job. I'll do whatever it takes to bring her brother home, all of them home.

She pulled me closer to her so I could nothing but her eyes. "Then why are you here, instead of looking for him out there?!" she yelled, practically sending shivers down my spine.

"I need to find out as much information as I can and you are Troy Bolton's sister so I need to ask you some questions," I told her. If she wants me to find her brother, then she'll let me do my job. It's the only I can bring her brother back to her.

* * *

_So, what do you think of this chapter? They're so close to escaping and their only obstacle is an armed Max. Are they going to get away, or is Max going to prevent them from escaping. Well, you're all going to have to review if you want to know the answer to that. Before I end this chapter, I just want to tell you guys something._

_A/N: Just because Joe didn't rape Troy in this chapter doesn't mean that it's not going to happen. I just might cut this story short because I feel like no one is reading it. It's my decision. So please, if you want to know if they really do get away, then please review. I don't think I'm asking for much._

_Well, please review this chapter. The more reviews I get, the quicker you guys get an update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_-Kaity xo_


End file.
